


In The Woods Somewhere

by metalicberries



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Hermit! Dan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, gunshot wound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalicberries/pseuds/metalicberries
Summary: Kevin let's himself daydream, just for a moment, what could be.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Dan waved goodbye to the shopkeep and let his horse take off into a small run, carrying him out of town and down the dirt path. As he left town it began to lightly sprinkle from the sky. As he continued his trip the light rain turned into a heavy downpour rather quickly, much to Dans disappointment. At least his saddle bags were waterproof, protecting the books and clothes he’d purchased. His jacket and hood did little to prevent himself from getting soaked in the downpour.

As time passed, his horse became nervous, his steady trott tapering off and he began to shuffle along. Dan reached for his pistol in worry, suspecting predators. Maybe wolves? 

“What is it, buddy?” He softly asked the horse, hand curling around the handle of his pistol. He could feel his heart rate speed up, it thundered in his throat. He prepared to draw his gun and to hang onto his horse if he decided to take off.

Then Dan saw the body lying on the side of the road.

Part of him wanted to just spur his horse and take off down the road, abandoning the body and whatever waited in the shadows and storm.

The rest of him needed to know if the person was really just a body, or if they were still alive.

The closer they got, the more his horse became unnerved, and Dan worried that if he got off, his horse might take off and leave him behind. But he saw the hand of the body twitch, he was sure of it.

Dan patted his horse, “Easy, Easy.” He spoke calmly, trying to get the horse to settle. After a bit of gentle words and stroking of his mane, the horse settled down, although it nervously stepped away from the body again. Dan slid off the horse and carefully approached the man. 

Dan reached down and gently touched the man's shoulder, instantly he reacted, wincing and looking up towards Dan with wide eyes. Dan recoils in panic and stands there for a moment, eyes locked with the stranger.

“A- are you okay?” Dan stuttered out.

“I- fuck. My leg.” The man groaned softly and pushed himself onto his side, still laying in the mud.

“You… You’re far from town. Do you think you can make it back?”

“My head hurts, too, i.. I don't know if i can get up.” The man chuckled nervously before putting his hand to his forehead and closing his eyes.

“I can… I can help? If you want?”

“Please, if you can.”

“Okay! Okay, um, I have to get you on my horse.” Dan knelt down and gently touched the man's arm, he opened his eyes and looked at Dan. “You’re going to be alright.” Dan reassures, his eyes go wide, almost like Dan had startled him. 

“I have to bring you to my home, if you’re okay with that.” Dan murmured. The stranger nodded, and pushed himself into a sitting up position. 

Dan gently helped the man up, putting his arm around Dan's shoulders. The man did his best to push himself up, he was shaking and leaning mostly against Dan. Dan noticed in the dim light that he was limping badly with one of his legs.

Dan did his best to not mind the feeling of the sudden closeness when the man leaned against him.

The man groaned and struggled over to the horse, who didn't seem thrilled with the idea that another person besides Dan was going to be on his back.

“Come on big guy, it’s not that bad.” Dan said as he grabbed the bridle, The man let out a breathy laugh.

“Hey, i'm not that big.”

“Sorry, sorry, was talking to the horse.” Dan apologised, the stranger just chuckled again. “Okay, okay I can lift you, try to keep farther back, I have to sit in front of you. “

Dan supported him and pushed him onto his horses back. It was a struggle to get him up, since he was injured and bigger than Dan. But they managed to get him onto the horses back. Dan quickly climbed on in front of him. The stranger was mostly slack against his back, wet and heavy. Dan shivered. He wondered how long had the man been laying there, he seemed exhausted, and he’s injured.

It wasn’t a long ride but it felt like eons to Dan, who was cold and wet and muddy and had a stranger all but wrapped around him, pressed against his back. He could feel every time the stranger shivered or groaned in pain. Dan was very aware of the closeness and knew that he probably needed the warmth from being close to Dan, and didn’t have much of a choice while he was on the back of the horse.

When the house came into view Dan perked up a little, feeling a wave of relief wash over him.

“Is that your place?” The stranger mumbled from behind him, voice nearly muffled by the rain.

“Yeah. I have to get off to get the horse inside, then I'll get you off and bring you in.” The stranger made a noise of acknowledgement. Dan slid off the horse and pulled open the garage door, his horse trotting inside with the man still on it’s back, the man shot Dan a nervous look as the horse carried him inside, clearly unsure on how to hold onto the horse.

Dan approached the horse after he closed the door.

“Come on, let’s get you inside.” Dan said as he came over and gently patted his horse. The stranger slowly slid his leg over the horse and practically fell onto Dan, who barely managed to catch the both of them, preventing them from both tumbling onto the floor.

“Sorry.” The stranger leaned away from Dan and nearly fell, he would have fallen if Dan hadn’t still been holding onto him. His leg was barely holding him up.

Dan led him inside, the stranger is limping harder now and he’s heavier on Dan's shoulder. Dan took him into the living room and helped him to the floor.

The man all but collapsed onto the floor. 

“Sorry, Sorry! Are you okay?” Dan noticed now, in the light of his house, the blood mixed with all of the mud.

“Shit, how bad is it?” Dan asked as he hovered.

“Shot.” 

“You were SHOT?” Dan’s voice cracked as panic enveloped him.

“Yeah, sorry. Should i have mentioned that?” The stranger gave a tired laugh, and avoided Dan's eyes.

Dan went into the bathroom and turned on the water, letting it run hot he came back to the man, grabbing him and forcing him up again. He led him into the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the bath.

He leaned his head against the wall while he sits on the edge of his bathtub, closing his eyes.

“Do you have a medical kit?”

“Yes! Yes I can- I will get that.”

When Dan returned to the bathroom the man had removed his muddy pants, setting them in the bathtub, and was washing his legs.

“Sorry about the mess.” The man apologised through gritted teeth as he washed his wound. 

“It’s okay- it’s fine. Just- are you okay?” Dan asked, hovering closer to him to see the wound. The tub was full of mud and blood trailed down his leg. Dan's hands shook, he’d never cared for a wound on another person before. Only on animals and small cuts on himself, god, never a gunshot wound.

The man noticed how unnerved Dan was, and reached for the kit in Dan's hands.

“Here, you’re shaking too much, let me do it.” 

“Ah- Are you sure you can? I can try…” Dan hesitated, holding the kit tightly.

“I’ve done it before. Give.” He reached for it again, grabbing it from Dan's hands who surrendered and let him take it. 

His hands shook, not as bad as Dans, but there was still a tremble. Dan lingered, half watching the stranger clumsily clean the wound.

Suddenly, A thought crossed Dan's mind.

“The bullet?”

“Yeah i’m going to- there’s tweezers in the box. I'm going to pull it out with them.” He sounded confident and sure of himself. He did say he’d done it before, Dan wondered what that meant, if he had been shot before or if he’d cared for someone who’d been shot.

Dan couldn't watch him tweezer out the bullet, he felt sick at the idea alone.

“It’s done now.” He informed Dan. There was a pained pitch to the mans voice. “Um, could you like, cover your ears for a second?” The man made a nervous sound as Dan turned back to him.

“Why-”

“Please.” There was a desperation on the mans face, so Dan plugged his ears with his fingers.

There was a pause, and the man let out a frustrated scream. Dan still winced, but the man seemed much more relaxed after, although he looked terribly exhausted. 

He cleaned the wound again and bandaged it.

“Is- are you going to be okay?”

“I’m… Pretty sure it’s fine now.” His voice was less confident now, there was a tired ache in his tone that made Dans anxiety spike all over again. 

“Okay… Okay it’s done. I…” He swallowed shallowly and looked away. “Can you get me some water?” Dan quickly went into the kitchen, collecting a glass and filling it with water. His hands were shaking so bad that the glass full of water trembled, he had to hold it with both hands to prevent it from spilling.

The stranger took the glass from him and downed most of it in one go.

“Names Kevin, by the way.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Dan didn’t sleep at all, although he was exhausted. Kevin, on the other hand, was out as soon as he could lay on the couch. Dan had made the couch into a temporary bed, putting a sheet and a pile of blankets on it.

Dan rubbed his face, yawning. He figured he’d ought to make something for the both of them. He could start a stew that they could eat for lunch.

Dan got up and got dressed, opening his door he could see Kevin on the couch, he was awake and was sitting up, leaning on his arm.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Dan said in surprise, it was early, the sun wasn’t up yet, he hadn't expected Kevin to be awake.

“Yeah I’m…” Kevin trailed off and shrugged. “I slept through the night.” 

“Are you hungry?” Dan asked as he headed for the kitchen.

“I could eat.”

Dan brought out a couple cans of corn, he hesitated opening them. 

“Are… Are you allergic to corn?” Dan called to Kevin.

“What? No I'm not.”

“Are- do you have any allergy?”

“Nope.”

Dan didn’t know how to feel about a stranger in his home. Kevin seemed alright, he was behaving himself so far, atleast. Dan felt like his space had been invaded, if he was honest with himself. It had been him on his own there for years at this point. No one even visited him, let alone came into his home. Or slept on his couch. Or used his Tv. 

Dan found himself out in the garage with his horse, brushing his mane always helped him calm down. Just being around the horse made him feel more calm, his horse was his only company for ages. He’d built it just for his horse, Zach. It was easier to have the barn attached to his house with wiring. He’d also been considering building a small attachment for chickens, but he’d not gotten around to it. He was lost in his thoughts brushing Zach, who was eating calmly.

“-an!?” Dan was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of a voice calling his name. Zach perked up, suddenly restless from the yelling disturbing him.

Dan rushed inside, feeling worried for Kevin.

“I didn’t know if you were still here, sorry.” Kevin apologise, rubbing the back of his neck

“Do you… need something?” Dan worrily asked, coming over to check on him.

“I… just wanted to see if you were here. Didn’t mean to bother you.” Kevin paused for a moment, staring at Dan who was now a few feet from him. “...Are you okay?”

“What?” Dan blurted out, startled.

“You seem kind of freaked out.” 

“No it- it’s fine.”

“Is it because i'm here?” Kevin asked, looking ashamed.“It’s okay if that’s why, I get it. Stranger in your house and all.” Dan felt a small amount of his tension leave him, and he realized he was tensed up. He let himself relax and lifted his hands, stretching them.

“It’s really not that bad, I’m just worried. You were shot.”

“You’re worried about me?” Kevin asked, slightly startled.

“Well, yeah.” “Can I check on your injury?” Kevin nodded and shifted, wincing. 

“I don’t think you should remove the bandages yet, I think the wound is too fresh, it’d probably rip the clotting and open it again.” Kevin mumbled as Dan inspected the bandages.

“Shit. I don’t know anything about caring for a gunshot wound.” Dan rubbed his temples. 

“It’s okay, neither do I.”

“I think i’ll head into town, and give the doctor a visit.” Kevin looked suddenly nervous at the mention of a doctor. “I… I don’t know if I can get back on the horse.” 

“That’s okay, I figured it wouldn’t be a good idea anyway. You need to rest, not go for a horse ride.” Dan reassured. 

Dan couldn't sleep again, after hours of tossing and turning, his throat felt dry. He forced his legs off the side of his bed, rubbing his eyes he fumbled around in the dark for the lamp. 

Dan headed into the kitchen and filled a glass of water, on his way back to his room, a soft voice startled him.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Dan made an embarrassing sound when he jumped. 

“Y-yeah sorry. Sorry, did I wake you?” Dan asked, staring into the dark living room.

“No, I’m in a lot of pain.” Kevin chuckled nervously after he said it, Dan wished he could see him.

“Why didn’t you say so sooner?”

“Dunno.”

Dan went into the bathroom, grabbing some pain killers. When he came back he hesitated near the light switch.

“Gonna turn on the light, now.” Dan announced, letting himself hesitate before turning on the light. Kevin rubbed his eyes as the light came on and Dan came over and handed Kevin the pills.

“Thanks.” Kevin croaked as he took the pills from Dan. He threw his head back and swallowed them.

“Are you alright?” Dan asked softly, hovering behind the couch.

“Still hurts.” He chuckled, then sighed and laid back. “Considering I got shot and am in a stranger's house? Could be worse.” Dan nodded and stared at his hands, picking at his skin. A question bubbled up and before he could push it away, the words came spilling out.

“You know I… I was wondering why you were out there.”

“Oh well I uh…” Kevin rubbed his arm and looked away. “I was in trouble. With some people.” Kevin seemed extremely nervous, which made Dan nervous for even bringing it up.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dan asked, offering Kevin a way out of the conversation. 

“I mean I just… I don’t know. I don’t want to think about it.” He rubbed his leg. 

“Do you want something to drink?”

“I have water still.”

“No I mean… Like whisky.”

“Oh! Yes please.” Kevin perked up and Dan chuckled a little, feeling warmth spread through his chest seeing Kevin appear to be in a better mood.

Dan headed for the kitchen again, taking an open whisky from the freezer box. He was glad he had several nice glasses, although he had to rinse one out because it’d been sitting untouched for so long it had flecks of dust.

Dan returned with two glasses of whisky, sitting on the opposite edge of the couch.

“Do you mind if i put the tv on?”

“Of course not.”

Dan put on a movie, since he didn’t have a television connection. 

Kevin finished his glass faster than Dan, and eventually fell asleep sitting up on the couch. Dan turned off the movie when he was sure the other was asleep, finished off his own whisky, and took their glasses into the kitchen. He’d wash them in the morning. He checked on Kevin again before he returned to his room, he really did wonder about the man. Where did he come from? He was Irish, so he might’ve been local. Although Dan used the term local loosely considering the nearest town was also in the middle of nowhere. Dan leaned against the wall and watched the man sleeping on the couch.

What was he meant to do with him? It was probably dangerous to try and get him on the horse again with his leg messed up, they’d been lucky he’d found the man so close to his house so he didn’t have to be on a two hour ride through the rain.

Dan decided he needed more medical supplies, and needed to consult the local doctor about what to do with Kevin. Dan didn’t want him getting worse.

That morning, Dan got dressed and got the saddle on Zachs back, coming in to check in on Kevin.

“I’m going to head into town, get more medical supplies and consult the doctor. Do you think you’ll be alright alone for a few hours?”

“I’m sure I can manage.” Kevin assured. 


End file.
